In some approaches, high voltage light emitting diode (LED) solutions include discrete LEDs and Zener diodes mounted on a print circuit board (PCB). The whole circuitry, however, occupies PCB space. Integrating the LEDs and the Zener diodes on the PCB also poses challenges.
In some other approaches, a high voltage multi P-N junction LED die is used. Here, the Zener diodes are mounted with the LED die on a board. The Zener diodes, however, protect the die and/or the package chip, but do not protect the P-N junctions on the die. During fabrication of the LED or assembly of the circuit with the LEDs, the junctions and thus the LED die may be damaged due to an electro static discharge (ESD). Additionally, because the LEDs operate under a high voltage, the junctions may also be damaged due to the high break down voltage.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.